united_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hulk
Bruce Banner is one of the most known scientist in the fields of biochemistry, nuclear physics and gamma radiation. However, after an attempt to revive the super-soldier serum with a dose of gamma radiation went awry, the mild-mannered scientist found himself plague with a peculiar condition, when angry, he transforms into a green behemoth known as the Hulk. It took years of running from unwanted forces until he was brought in by SHIELD to help save the world. Through the years, Banner has now been able to control the Hulk, making him one of the most powerful forces in the world. He is also a founding member of the Avengers. Biography Early Life Bruce Banner's early life was a one to forget, his mother was murdered by his own father at the age of 5. He was taken into an orphanage and through the years lived by himself. He then meets Betty Ross while studying at Culver University, they both fell inlove and proceeded to be instructors at the school. At Culver, he met Dr. Hank Pym but later moved out. He also met Erik Selvig, another one of the university's instructors. Gamma Accident Bruce and Betty were recruited by the US army to work on a top secret research project under the guise of researching radiation resistance. However, the project's true intention was to revive Project Rebirth by making super-soldiers with a combination of Bio-Engineering and Gamma Radiation. The project was under the run of General Thaddeus Ross, then father of Betty, Banner's girlfriend. Eventually, Banner became confident that his research would be a success, he tries the experiment on himself. However, the combination of the Super-Soldier Serum and a high dose of gamma radiation transformed him into a green rage monster. An enraged, mindless monster destroys the lab, hospitalizing Betty and injuring General Ross' arm. He transforms back though, but General Ross warns that the United States Army will come after him. From there on, Banner becomes a fugitive and goes on the run. On the Run Searching for a cure Banner heads to Culver University to try and find a cure, though he is ambushed by the US army which turns him into the Hulk and goes on a rampage. He fights Emil Blonsky who was injected with the super-soldier serum (blood of Captain America). Blonsky easily evades Hulk's attacks, but gets knocked out when the Hulk kicks him. He was then assaulted by heavy helicopters and sees Betty running towards who gets hit by the radius of the blasts. He protects Betty from an incoming missile then quickly destroys the choppers. Hulk grabs Betty and heads for the woods. Gamma creatures Banner and Betty finds an abandoned house in the forest, together they stayed there for awhile until dog-like creatures attacked them. Banner transforms into the Hulk when he sees Betty being cornered by one of the creatures. He easily defeats the creatures and returns back to form. He studies them and finds out that they were originally dogs that were dosed with gamma radiation. One day, they were again ambushed by General Ross' forces, but this time, a single tranquilizer shot hits Banner which makes him sleep. Meeting his father Banner is taken to an undisclosed area as a prisoner. He is contained in a prison cell built for him, he is then visited by his father David Banner who reveals to him that he was the one who created the gamma creatures. With a grudge on his father, for killing his mother, Banner transforms into the Hulk and overpowers the prison cell, making this transformation his most powerful yet. He looks into his fathers eyes and prepares to punch him. When the Hulk tried to punch him, David Banner easily blocks it, having absorbed a metal from a machine. General Ross is shocked to see David Banner transforms himself into a metal form, revealing himself to be the Absorbing Man. Hulk and the Absorbing man fight. The battle ends when General Ross orders for a nuclear strike. Thus, transforming the Absorbing Man and Hulk back to their forms. Banner is once again taken in capivity by General Ross and his father David Banner, also taken in captivity. Battle of Harlem Betty releases Bruce from captivity, they then meet up with Dr. Samuel Sterns aka Mr. Bluewho tries to cure him but fails. They were intercepted by General Ross. Banner, tired of Betty getting hurt, willingly turns himself in. Meanwhile, Blonsky demand Sterns to inject him with Hulk's blood. Upon injecting him, the super-soldier serum and the Hulk's blood tranforms him into an Abomination. While in the air, General Ross, Bruce and Betty witnessed the Abomination wreck havoc in Harlem to which Bruce tells Ross that only the Hulk can stop him. Though reluctant, General Ross agreed. Bruce jumps from the plane and lands on the ground, tranforming into the Hulk. The Abomination and Hulk had a brutal battle in the streets of Harlem. Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a large chain. The Abomination collapses and the Hulk flees from the scene. Running Again Gaining Control Moving Countries Avengers Assemble Initiation Dr. Banner now resides in Calcutta, India, serving as a unregistered physician in the slums. He is approached by Agent Romanoff aka the Black Widow who tells him that Nick Fury needs his gamma radiation expertise in tracking down a possible extra-terrestrial. Banner is skeptical but ultimately accepts the invitation. He meets the world war II veteran Steve Rogers and a fellow science nerd Peter Parker aka Spiderman. Together they gather at the Helicarrier. Freedom